Another Week
by otakuconfesses
Summary: The stress of another week in the life of Stephanie Plum finally gets to her and Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.

Another Week

I walked into my kitchen, placed my keys on the counter and tapped on Rex's cage. I had a really bad week, another car got blown up, I got kidnapped and Ranger had to come to my rescue again.

My names Stephanie Plum, I'm 5'7" with brown curly hair that I'm currently wearing short and blue eyes. I've just got home for the hospital after a night in observation. I was bruised and scraped but nothing that I haven't experienced before. I took a couple of Tastykakes and lay on the couch. It felt like a sappy movie kind of night. After settling on The Notebook, I ate my Tastykakes and drifted off to sleep.

I was roused from sleep by a gentle hand on my cheek and the softest "Stephanie" that I could barely hear. Even with my mind hazed from sleep I could place the voice. I leaned into the hand slightly and opened my eyes to Ranger. He was in casual blacks with his gun belt was already removed. "What time is it?" I said, trying to get my bearings.

"Nearly 6 pm. I got the call when you got discharged and thought I'd drop by."

I looked up into Ranger's eyes and saw something that wasn't quite right. Ranger's eyes barely show anything, they'll twinkle when he's happy or laughing, but then they'll turn nearly black when he's pissed. There was a softness and almost worry in his eyes threw me off guard. Though his face was still stoic, as always, I felt like I needed to reassure him of my safety.

I raised my hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. "I'm fine. You saved me again. I only have a couple of bumps and bruises."

Ranger closed his eyes, rested his forehead on mine and took a slow deep breath. I realized that it wasn't worry I saw in his eyes, it was fear. I'd seen it once before when I came tumbling out of Con's cupboard when he thought I was dead. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back lightly.

This was the closest that I've seen Ranger nearly loose his iron clad control. If he had of been any other man I 'm sure he would have been shaking. The words, "It's over now Carlos. I'm alive and safe. I will always come back to you."; seemed to have poured out of my mouth.

It took a beat or two for him to calm down. Finally he pulled away and looked me in the eye. "You scared me Babe." He kissed my forehead softly. "You've got to stop doing that."

I could see that his façade was up again, I could tell nothing from his expression anymore. "I've got to keep you on your toes.", I said trying to keep the tone light. I didn't want to let him know how scared I had truly been. Ok, so truth be told, only the thought of Ranger coming to save me really kept me going, but he didn't need to know that.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." He pulled away, lifted my legs and sat on the couch. I laid my feet on his lap and smiled when he looked over with a raised eye brow. "Also, don't call me Carlos in front of my men."

"I never call you Carlos; it just seemed to fit better with the situation." That was the truth, I called him Ranger, Rangman, Boss, and even Batman but this was the first time that Carlos ever slipped through my lips.

"Babe you can call me what ever you like. Just stick with Ranger in front of the guys." The corners of his lips curled slightly and he rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. Just that little motion made me realize how exhausted he looked.

"Do you have work tonight? If you don't maybe you should sleep here so I don't have to worry about you driving." I watched him as he turned to me.

"What would Morelli think?" I stayed quiet to the question, too long for Ranger's liking "Babe?"

Joe and I had permanently broken it off earlier this week. I had given back my keys and said goodbye to Bob. I wanted to say go to hell to with that man, but the wound was still fresh. It had been mutually, we talked it over. No matter how much we loved each other neither of us were willing to change to fit the other's ideal.

I felt something drip down my face and when I reached up to touch it I felt the wetness of my tear. Great, I was crying in front of Ranger again. I felt his hand rubbing up and down my leg. He just stayed quiet knowing that I needed to gather myself again.

"We're broken up permanently. We've agreed that we aren't what each other needs, nor will we ever be." I angrily wipe away my tears. I hated looking so weak in front of Ranger. "Sorry, I'm still a little raw."

"I think we both need to go to bed early. Come on." He moved my legs again and stood, holding a hand out to me. His eyes had soften, they reminded me of ever time he said he loved me.

I took his hand and stood. "Only sleeping right.", I said.

"I don't feel like making love to a woman grieving her previous relationship. Tonight I am a friend, not a lover." He laid his arm around my shoulder. "We'll deal with the rest in the morning."

I followed Ranger into my bed room and slid into bed. I cuddled into his arms, seeking the comfort of protection and the scent that was distinctly Ranger


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Since so many people have been asking about the day after this night. So I decided to write another chapter. A couple people asked about the events leading up to this story, I will write that into a different story. For now enjoy. If you want the smut that follows this chapter leave comment telling me.

Another Week

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a start, when I felt heat radiating into my back, I had broken up with Morelli a week ago… right? I took a deep breath and caught the scent of Bulgari Green when it clicked. Right, I had gone to bed with Ranger the night before. We didn't do anything, I had simply cuddled into his arms and drifted to sleep as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear Spanish and rubbed my back.

It was always easy for Ranger to make me feel special. He had this way with words that made me feel loved, even if he's never said it. I turned in his arms to find him looking at me. "How long have you been awake?", I said while reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Only for about an hour." He smiled at me and pushed away a curl that had fallen into my face. "You look better this morning." He leaned forward an kissed me gently on my lips.

I leaned into him, kissing him back and then my chest tightened and pulled back. "What happened to just being a friend?" I tried to look unshaken by the kiss.

He flashed me his wolfy smile. "Babe, I said last night I was going to be a friend. All bets are off this morning." He leaned into me and I rolled out of bed, I heard him sigh.

I spun on my heels "I need to take a shower and you're not allowed to join." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door before I dropped my clothes. I knew fully well that Ranger could get through a locked door but it gave me the pretence of privacy. I stepped under the warm spray and let my worry roll off me. Once I started washing my hair, my mind started to wander.

Once, before Ranger had finished his contract with army, he told me that his love didn't come with a ring but a condom would be recommended. I didn't know if that rule still applied, I also didn't know if I was still considered entertainment. I leaned on the wall and sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to him", I muttered to myself.

I finished up, got out of the shower and towelled my hair dry. I sighed while looking at my hair. I had some long bangs, that when I wanted to feel pretty I straightened, and the back was cut to only short to a couple inches in length. I still wasn't used to my new hair. Part of my hair has been singed off and this was all that Mr Alexander could do with what was left. I through on a shirt, a pair of low rise jeans and padded into my bed room.

I glanced to the bed and noticed that Ranger wasn't there anymore. I ran a brush quickly through my hair. I was walking through my apartment and found Ranger in the kitchen. My mouth went dry when I saw Ranger leaning on the counter with his cargo pants riding dangerously low on his hip, and no shirt in sight. I noticed some food next to him, and smiled. "I see that the food fairy visited us." I stepped into the kitchen and ran a hand across his stomach as I passed him. I selected my breakfast sandwich and a coffee cup appeared next to me.

"You tease babe." He kissed my temple. "You should be careful, you're playing with fire.", he murmured next to my ear. He pulled away and I let out the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding in. He walked to the living room to make a call.

I listened to the conversation expecting him to have to leaving right away. I didn't mean to ease drop but I nearly chocked when I heard him tell Tank that he and I were offline until further notice. I took a swig of coffee to wash down the bit of sandwich that I was having difficult swallowing. I guess Ranger decided to he wanted some alone time, either that or he really wanted to get some.

I tried to look completely normally when he walked back in. "Do you have to go back to Rangeman?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. I looked as innocent as I could while finishing off the last of my egg sandwich.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and cuddled into my neck. "Nope, I'm offline until I tell them other wise." He kissed my neck and I had to stifle a moan. It didn't take much for me to want to rip Ranger's clothes off, and he had just pushed my button. He pulled away leaving one last kiss to my temple. "I'm going to take a shower, but feel free to join if the mood strikes you."

Once I hear the water of the shower turn on I leaned on the counter. That man could drive me nuts with just a simple touch. I finished my cup of coffee and grabbed another as I mad my way to the couch. I settled on the couch, too a sip of coffee and closed my eyes, I needed to think.

Now that Morelli was no longer in my life, there really wasn't anything stopping me from getting together with Ranger. I need to just figure if there wasn't any future for us. I smelt Ranger's body gel and opened my eyes. Ranger looked down at me with a worried look in his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Sit down I think we need to talk."

"You read my mind babe." He held my hand as he sat down next to me. "Should you start or shall I?" He kissed my hand softly.

"Before either of us start I do have one question. Does your life still not lean towards relationships?" I was suddenly very nervous.

"When I said that, I was in a different point in my life. I was still under the contract with government. I didn't want to get into a relationship with you and then get called away with a slim possibility of return. I'm now ready to settle down." He was looking at my hand, I noticed that his blank face was no where to be found. I had a feeling that I was getting one of the few occasions that Ranger was left unguarded.

I was a little thrown, but I put down my cup of coffee and shifted on the couch to look at him. "I'll be completely honest with you." He looked up at me, I searched his eyes. "I love you, but I'm scared. I don't want to loose you as a friend, and you know me well enough to know that I'm a magnet for trouble. I can't remember how many of your cars that I've totalled." I looked to my hands trying to stop them from shaking. "I have put your life, and the lives of your men, in danger so many times already. I'm worried that it'll get worst if we were change our relationship, and-"

Ranger cut me off with a finger to my lips. "Babe, you're rambling." He kissed my cheek. "I can understand you being scared. I would rather break into an insurgent's camp then have this conversation." I looked up and met his eyes again. "I love you too and I'm terrified that one of my enemies will come after you just to get to me. I know you have your own enemies but it's still a fear of mine."

I smiled softly. "Well aren't we a pair. Our past actions are stopping us from being happy." My smile faltered for a moment.

"What is it babe?" Ranger inquired.

"You're not expecting me to be a Burg wife are you?" I felt uneasy about asking such a dumb question, but my insecurities rose to the surface.

"Why would you be a Burg wife? You're not even a Burg woman. You're a little, feisty women that can hold your ground against me and my men. I would never want that to change." He kissed my forehead.

"Ok good to know. So do you think we could start our someday?" I looked up at him expectantly.

"Babe." He smiled his bone melting smile and kissed me. Some how I ended up straddling his lap and our kiss grew deeper. Our tongues touched and it sent a shiver down my spin.

I pulled away from him. "I think we need to take this to the bed room now." My voice came out huskier then I expected, and I was a little out of breath.

I watched Ranger's eyes go dark. "My thoughts, exactly." Without much effort Ranger lifted me in the air, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bedroom.

I leaned into his ear and whispered "Te amo, Carlos." And the then bed room door was kicked shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I never started this story to have an actual story or plot, it was just something that came to my mind when I was listening to Finger Lickin' Fifteen. I am going to try and pen a story arch for this story but until I can. Here's a little smut for you since I did leave off with them being offline and going into the bedroom. I am sorry in advance about how bad I write smut, I don't read those kinds of books. Unfortunately all I can take my inspiration from is real life. This story will be on hiatus for a while to figure out the story.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.

-WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS Horribly Written SMUT-

Chapter 3

From my previous experiences with Ranger, I knew that his was a lover. He preferred slow sex, he wanted to kiss every inch of my skin and make me feel like a goddess. If you were to look closely at the stereotypical Latino lover, and Ranger, you would find them to be very similar. This didn't stop us from having a quickie in the turbo that one time.

He laid me gently onto my bed and kissed me softly. The hand that had been supporting me was now sneaking up under my shirt. I gasped softly as his finger traced the line right where my jeans cut off and I felt myself go wet in an instant. I felt his smile against my neck just before the kiss.

Both of his hands were suddenly on my hips lifting the shirt higher until he lifted my shoulders a little and took it off completely. I smiled up at him, wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. He deepened the kiss and as soon as our tongues touched I heard a subtly groan leave his lips.

I wasn't really paying attention but at some point Ranger had succeeded in ridding me of my bra. He broke away from the kiss, and left a trail of kisses down my neck, across my shoulder, and all over my chest before sucking on my nipple. I let out a moan and arched into Ranger. He let go and started his ministrations on the second breast that had me gasping.

He started to venture lower. I grasped the back of his shirt. "You. Shirt. Off Now." Was all I managed to get out while pulling his shirt up. He got to his knees quickly and freed himself of the fabric and went back to his task. He slid his hands down my sides before ridding me of my pants. His mouth made contact with my hoo ha and I arched.

I'll be completely honest; I don't remember much of the treacherous actions of his tongue and lips, though after 2 cosmic orgasms he had deemed it enough. He slid his pants off while staring at me, breathless and flush. After he dawned a condom he slid home with a smile and moan. He felt so right, I wrapped my legs around him and held on for the ride of my life.

To say that Ranger was good in bed was an understatement. He was magic in more ways then one. He angled his hips in just the right way and I saw stars. Pleasure buzzed through my body. It is still unfathomable to me how he can make me come with only a few deep thrust but he managed.

I felt him stiffen on top of me as he cam. He was very silent about, not at all like my strangled cry. I could feel my walls and his penis pulse in time. I gingerly unlocked my legs and he pulled out.

He slipped into the bath room to rid himself of the condom. I heard the water turn on and I was a little confused. I saw him come out with a wash cloth. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you." He answered me matter of factly. "Unless, you want to stay in bed all day." He smiled softly and started to clean me. Never once had a man done this for me after sex. When he got below my belly button I moaned softly. I felt clean and ready for another round. "What do you want to do today, other then stay in bed."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." I pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
